


Change Begins with Me

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Starting Over, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: This was written for the January 2019 Discord Drabble channel.Prompt:Time for a changeWord count: 400





	Change Begins with Me

Everyone’s eyes were on Harry as he walked down the center of the Great Hall. “I don’t have words for the pain I feel today; I doubt any of us do. Friends and family are gone. Hogwarts is in ruins. We’re exhausted and in pain but despite that, we can rise from these ruins and bring about change, because I won’t allow this to all have been for nothing. Yes, Tom Riddle is dead but if we aren’t careful, if we don’t do something right now and keep doing it every day, there will be another Riddle and,” his voice cracking as he fought the tears, “our loved ones died for nothing and I won’t let that happen.” Harry paused, taking in several ragged breaths. 

He looked around the room, catching his friends gazes, finally resting on McGonagall. She nodded and Harry continued. “I heard a Muggle quote once that said ‘You must be the change you want to see in the world.’ It’s time for change, lots of change, so we move forward. We have to grow, to learn, to become better, to forgive. If we don’t, there’s no peace, no healing.”

“Potter,” a soft voice broke the silence and gasps circled the room as a broken-looking Draco Malfoy stood and faced him. 

“Malfoy,” Harry said quietly, pausing for a moment before nodding once.

“I,” Draco’s voice broke as murmurs started around the hall. Harry held up his hand and it fell silent again. 

“Go ahead.”

Draco nodded. “I know nothing I say will undo what I’ve done. I know many will never forgive me. Still, it’s time for me to change. First, I’m so sorry to everyone that I bullied, demeaned or injured. I was a spoilt, arrogant little shite and while there are reasons, they don’t matter. What matters is that I am so very sorry and I promise I’ll do my best to make amends any way I can.”

Before Harry could respond, an angry voice in the back shouted, “Why should we listen to a Death Eater?” Draco’s lips drew into a tight line and he rolled up his sleeve to reveal an unmarked arm. “I was a vile little shite but never a Death Eater. I refused to take the Mark and paid the price.”

Harry extended his hand. “Change begins with me.”

“And me,” Draco said, accepting Harry's hand as their eyes locked.


End file.
